Wicca Envy
Wicca Envy is the 10th episode of the first season and the 10th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Rex uses astral projection to control Prue's mind, tricking her into stealing a tiara from the auction house's vault and Prue ends up in jail. Rex blackmails the sisters into giving up their powers to him, but Leo, revealing himself as some kind of supernatural protector of the sisters, returns their powers to them. With their powers back, the sisters defeat Rex and Hannah who are vanquished by evil forces for their failure. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Beings Magical Beings *'Rex Buckland' *'Hannah Webster' Mortals *'Jaime' Magical Notes 'Spells' To Relinquish Our Powers :This spell is to be used only :in direst emergency :not lightly, only by choice. :This spell is irrevocable. :From whence they came, :return them now; :vanish the words, :vanish our powers. :to be chanted thrice. 'Powers' *'Healing ' *'Illusion: '''Used by Rex to make Phoebe think his empty apartment looked luxurious. *'Orbing ' *'Telekinesis: Used by Leo to search the Halliwell's attic. *Premonition: Using Suggestion, Rex planted a premontion into Phoebe's head to make her think Prue was being attacked by a panther. *Shapeshifting: Used by Hannah to turn into a panther. *Astral Projection:' Used by Rex to secretly manipulate the Charmed Ones. *'Mind Manipulation' *'Literary Manipulation' *'Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze Leo when her sisters caught them running up to her bedroom and several times during sex. A Hint That Kit is a Familiar Image:Kitrex.jpg|Kit watches Prue Image:Kitrex2.jpg|Kit sees Rex's projection Image:Kitrex3.jpg|Kit hisses Image:Kitrex5.jpg|Kit jumps on table by Prue trying to warn her again Image:Kitrex6.jpg|Kit hisses again Image:Kitrex7.jpg|Prue pets Kit, Rex watches, Prue knows something is wrong The Sisters Relinquish Their Powers Image:Reli1.jpg|They hold hands as they recite the words Image:Reli3.jpg|Swirls of light and magic encircle the Charmed Ones Image:Reli4.jpg|The powers leave the sisters Image:Reli5.jpg|The girls are left powerless as the magic travels to the lantern Image:Relinq1.jpg|The Book's words begin to Vanish Image:Reli8.jpg|The pages slowly become blank Image:Reli9.jpg|The Magic within the Book is relinquished Image:Reli11.jpg|The Power of Three is now in the lantern Image:Reli10.jpg|Leo in a way heals the book Image:Reli12.jpg|Words slowly begin to return Image:Reli13.jpg|The words return to the pages of the Book Image:Reli14.jpg|The girls powers are returned Image:P-ageburn.jpg|The girls burn the page with the Relinquishing Spell Notes and Trivia * Rex implants a premonition in Phoebe. * Piper and Leo have sex for the first time in this episode. * In this episode, when the girls relinquish their powers and magic, the Book of Shadows goes blank. * This is the first episode in which the sisters lose their powers * Leo shows the power of telekinesis while he's in the attic. He uses his healing powers to return the Book of Shadows to normal. * The title Envy is one of the seven deadly sins, mentioned in Sin Francisco. * This is the first episode to feature the power of Orbing. * Prue decides to burn the spell “To Relinquish Our Powers”, although it is almost cast again by Piper in the episode Brain Drain when it was found deep in Piper's memories, rather than in the book. This is also the first page that was defaced in the Book of Shadows. * Leo orbs out of the Manor at the end of the episode and magically closes the door. * This episode was originally conceived as the first season final, had there only been 13 episodes, and kept the tradition of the door closing with Leo. * This is the first episode to show Leo has powers, though whether he is good or evil is left ambiguous. * In this episode, Piper says that when she was making love with Leo, she kept freezing him. Later on Paige has a similar problem, she kept orbing out. * A sister is arrested for the first time in this episode. * Rex uses astral projection to manipulate Prue. She develops this power in the next season although it works slightly differently, as she can make her astral self tangible and visible due to her power of Telekinesis. * In many download pages, this episode is incorrectly named "Wicca". * After the sisters cast the "To Relinquish Powers" spell you can hear the sound effects for Freezing, Premonition and Telekinesis. This is to show how their powers are leaving their bodies, flowing into the lantern. This is the first and only time that their powers are heard at the same time; it is also the first time the girls relinquish their powers themselves. * The title of this episode may be inspired by the Freudian Concept of Penis Envy. * This episode hints that Kit is more than an ordinary cat, as she was able to see Rex in his invisible astral form. * This is the first episode in which the sisters do not vanquish the evil they are facing. Rex was killed by Hannah in panther form when Prue uses her telekinesis and Hannah is vanquished by the Source. * In this episode Prue demonstrates that she can reposition someone frozen by Piper's power without disrupting the freeze. * This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. References to other movies,books,mythology,etc.. Title: Wicca Envy "Penis envy" is a Freudian theory regarding an inferiority complex women have in regard to men. Music "She's so High" by Tal Bachman (after opening titles) Episode Stills 014.jpg 0222.jpg 0333.jpg 0444.jpg 110b.jpg 110e.jpg Quotes :(Prue and Phoebe hear Piper laughing and then Piper and Leo run in the foyer. Piper sees them.) :Piper:' Oh my God, Prue. ''(She freezes Leo, trips over his leg and slides across the floor and stops at Prue and Phoebe's feet. They help her up.) :Piper: I'm so embarrassed. :Phoebe: Of course, she may have other things on her mind like having her way with the handyman. :Phoebe: Whoa, whoa, whoa. You, Leo, last night, dish. :Piper: Um, well, it was nice. It was... well, it was wonderful. We just had a few problems. :Phoebe: Problems? :Prue: What problems? :Piper: Well, it's been a while since, you know, I-I was a little nervous, and I kinda kept freezing him. :Prue: Piper, you didn't? :Piper: I didn't mean to... the first time. :Phoebe: (making little noises) Ohh! :Prue: Okay, so, um, at what point exactly in the process exactly did you freeze him? (Piper doesn't say a word.) :Phoebe: Hello? :Piper: I gotta go. (She walks around them and heads for the door.) :Phoebe: I mean, between you and Leo, and Prue, the new Hot Wicca Woman, and me, soon to be employed, things are looking up. :Piper: Don't say that! The moment someone says that, everything always goes south. :Phoebe: Unless you freeze him. (Piper grabs her coat.) Oh, I couldn't help it. It was so good. :Prue: Okay, okay, come on. If you're gonna borrow the car, let's go. :(Leo comes down the stairs.) :Leo: Good morning. :Phoebe: Yeah, we heard. :(Piper laughs nervously. Prue and Phoebe grabs their coats.) :Prue: Ah, bye. :Phoebe: Yeah, have a magical day. :Leo: The front door was open. I hope it’s all right. I left my tool box. :Piper: That’s funny. I don’t remember that being there last night. :Leo: Yeah, well, you know what Freud always said about leaving things. :Piper: That you secretly wanted to come back for it. :Leo: Guilty. :Prue: Oh, don’t use that word. :Phoebe: Uh, it’s a long story. Never mind. International Titles *'French:' Quand Tombent les Masques (When the Masks Fall) *'Polish:' Czarodziejskie Zło (Magical Evil) *'Czech:' Závist (Envy) *'Serbian:' Zavist (Envy) *'Italian:' Il furto del diadema (The Theft of The Diadem) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Inveja Mágica (''Magical Envy) *'Russian:' Koldovskaya zavist' (Witch envy) *'Spanish:' Envidia de bruja (Envy of Witch) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Envidia de una bruja (Envy of a witch) *'Slovak:' Bosorácka závisť (Wicca Envy) *'German': Machtlos (Powerless) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1